A Burning Passion
by Slave To My Imagination
Summary: Jessica Cole and her special siblings move to La Push because of a vision. But when Jessica imprints on a still 'human' Jacob, what will she do when Jacob seems all too interested in a human girl named Bella? Jacob/OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Jason Cole snapped out of his meditative state. His vision, the ones that he sometimes got when he was meditating, had been a long and detailed one.

Normally, his visions took off on their own; but now, what he saw, this vision, it needed nurturing. It needed to be taken care of. Unlike its sibling glimpses of the future; they normally took care of themselves.

Jason hopped up from the rock overlooking the North Atlantic Sea. He calmly walked inside of the impressive, three-story Spanish Colonial house.

His twin brother lay on the couch reading a magazine. He looked up at him, unlike his pale blue ones, his brother's dark brown eyes stared up at him with the same look of weighted knowledge that they both happened to carry.

Jason's twin brother, Justin, was just about the opposite of him. Where Jason was quiet and kept to himself, Justin was loud and sociable. Jason had black hair and pale blue eyes, Justin had the same black hair, but dark brown eyes. Jason saw the future, Justin saw the past and present.

"What'd you see?" Justin asked, flippantly.

Jason should have known he was going to ask, which he did; he just liked to pretend that once in a while he _didn't_ know everything that was going to happen.

"Nothing concerning you," Jason answered, just as flippantly.

Justin shrugged and acted as if he didn't care, but Jason could hear his heartbeat. It had accelerated; a clue that Justin was agitated.

"As a matter of fact," Jason continued, "it involves Jessica and Joanna, as well as myself."

Justin sat up, no longer mad, but interested. "Really? A big sis, a little sis, and an annoying pain in the ass. What do these three have in common?"

"Ha, ha, you're hilarious. I'll have you know that we'll be travelling back to America."

Justin nodded, "We haven't been there since Truman was president. Well, send me a post card and all that."

And with that, Justin turned back to whatever sports magazine he was reading. Ah, Justin and his short attention span.

Jason then journeyed up the two flights of stairs to where his oldest sister and his parents' rooms resided.

Already seeing that his parents would be okay with the sudden move, he went off to see his sisters.

Luckily, the two that he needed to see were already present, cutting down on the time he would spend locating them.

"So, what do your crazy visions have our dear sisters doing now?" asked one of the quadruplets, Jasmine.

"We're travelling to the state of Washington," he said to Jasmine. Then turned to the sisters he would be leaving with, "Our mates are ready."

**oOoOoOoOo**

Due to the insane speed of the creatures, they were able to pack all that they needed in a span of only thirty minutes.

When finished, the brother and sisters sent their belongings ahead of them. And when all was said and done, the only thing the siblings needed to do was say good-bye.

It was rare for the whole Cole family to be together in the same location for very long, so the good-byes were not as hard as it would be to a normal family.

The sun was setting just off the horizon, Jessica noticed. Her family never knew this, but she had been waiting for her mate for a very long time.

Being the oldest, she came off as hard and unrelenting. But her family knew that she had a heart of gold. Raising her siblings, when their parents were on the run from the Volturi, had forced her to grow up faster than she should have. It was the cliché situation of, kid grows up too fast and since they never had a childhood, they come off callus to the world.

Their mother had tears in her eyes; they dropped freely down her beautiful russet skin. Their father, in stark comparison to her, was as white as a full moon. The fading sunlight was bathing his skin, setting off the tiny diamonds that hid, embedded, in his skin.

"Remember to call and write. I can't believe my little ones are going off to find their mates. Martin, can you believe it?" Sonya said, turning to her husband.

He just smiled, "They're over four hundred years old, and still you cry every time they leave."

Sonya just smacked his arm lightly, "I'm their mother, I'll always cry when my chicks leave the nest."

With last hugs and kisses to their parents, brothers, and sisters, the three were off to find their mates and start a new life with them.

"Do you know where we're going, Jessica?" asked Joanna.

"Aw, don't worry about it, Anna, we'll get there eventually," she replied with a smile.

Joanna, being the youngest of the quadruplets, was also the smallest. She was a tall five foot nine in human standards, but compared to the rest of the family, that all topped six foot and above, she was considered the baby of the family, even though she was a couple decades older than the twins.

Jessica sniffed the air, she found north easily, then set herself northwest of Castillo de San Sebastian.

Nodding at her siblings, then with one last wave good-bye to her family, the trio set off. They went from Spain to Forks in under an hour.

* * *

Thanks to my two wonderful Betas TheManiacHellcat & Carve ur Heart Out.

Review Please :)

The next update will be on Thursday.


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

Jacob Black sat next to the campfire. He heard the talking, laughing and joking of his friends and family. He should have been happy, but he was not. Jacob was waiting for someone, but she wasn't here. He was almost afraid that she wouldn't come at all.

Then he smelt it, her sweet vanilla scent. He didn't know why, but Jacob's senses were becoming more advanced as he approached puberty. He shook the thought out of his head as he heard the squishing of the sand between her petite toes.

Her brown hair flared around her as she looked around. Brown met brown in a gaze that seemed to have shaken Jacob to his core.

She smiled at him and walked over, careful not to get sand too high up on her smooth, exposed calves.

"Hi Jacob," she said.

He swallowed nervously, "Hi Bella, glad you could make it."

Her smile faded a bit when she saw everyone staring at her. A pink blush spread over her cheeks.

Jacob seemed to realize what his friends wanted, "Everyone, this is Bella Swan; Charlie's daughter."

They took her in and nodded to her. Not really welcoming her, but not really pushing her away either. They just tolerated her like every other person from Forks that one of the younger wolves brought around.

"Who's ready for a story?" asked Jacob's father, Billy.

The adults and teenagers alike crowded around the man in the wheelchair, by the fire and listened intently to the story he told.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Jason had seen in his vision that the trio were to arrive at a bonfire their mates were hosting. So, as he was the planner, he arranged for them to arrive three months earlier than said event. The three months allowed them to build their homes, unpack, settle in and become familiar faces in the community.

The Coles were masters of blending in to a point where everyone knew you, yet no one knew who you _were_.

That night, after a quick hunt, the brother and sisters walked on to the beach, ready for their lives to change.

Joanna was practically shaking with anticipation; she was a hopeless romantic and hoped that her mate would sweep her off her feet.

Jason seemed calm enough, but his sisters knew differently. He was giving off a nervous energy; Jason was second-guessing himself – which was rare for a person who knew the future.

Lastly, the oldest, Jessica, was a bit weary. She wanted to find her mate and be happy, just like every other girl in the world; but the concept of imprinting was scary.

It was just as much as tying your life to theirs, if anything bad happen to them, not only would you feel their pain, but if they were to die, you'd die, also, of grief not too much longer after that.

Jessica was over four hundred years old, she was too wise, and plainly too old, to die like that – if it were to happen that way.

But knowing her brother, if she were to have an end like that, he would tell her, and let her decide if she still wanted to be with the man even though she might die from it.

It seemed to have hit all three of them at the same time, the strange pull that their mates were giving off.

Jason and Joanna went off in the same direction together while Jessica was pulled off into the woods that surrounded a portion of the beach.

"God, Seth! How many hotdogs have you eaten? You're not the only one here, you know?" exclaimed a female voice from beyond the fire.

The tall, leggy brunette, with copper skin and dark expressive eyes glared at a young boy, no older than fourteen.

"Sorry Leah, I'm just so hungry I could eat a horse and them some!" The young boy, named Seth, replied to his older sister.

Jason looked to Joanna, who nodded with a smile. Even though they didn't know it yet, Seth and Leah's lives were about to change forever.

Leah scoffed and crossed her arms, dismissing her younger brother. "Whatever, but when Paul kicks your ass for eating all the food, don't come crying to me."

Seth slinked away, and the siblings realized that this was their chance. Joanna darted off to catch up with Seth, while Jason stepped forward to introduce himself to Leah.

He took a deep breath, and lightly touched her shoulder, indicating that he wanted her attention.

"What the hell do you want-," her words faded on her tongue as she stared into the most beautiful blue eyes, she's ever seen.

Leah had been carrying around a lot of heartache, ever since her long-time boyfriend Sam, left her for her own cousin, and dear friend, Emily.

But at that moment, all the tears she'd shed, all the time she spent wishing that they could be together, all the resentment that she had for Sam, Emily _and_ herself, disappeared from her mind.

All that she could concentrate on was this tall, handsome man in front of her.

The fact that he was taller than her six feet was already a plus in his favour, but the way he smiled at her seemed to melt her bones.

"Hi," his deep voice rang into her haze.

She swallowed, if only she could just reach out and touch him.

"Hi," she replied back.

"I'm Jason, and I think you're my imprint," he said to her, bluntly.

_Hallelujah! _She exclaimed in her mind. _He knows about us and he's one too. And I don't care for much other than that._

With that, the once bitter woman, took a hold of the man's shirt and pulled him in for a searing kiss.

_Oh, yeah, I could get used to this._

**oOoOoOoOo**

Jessica peaked from around the tall tree she was hiding behind. She saw her mate, Jacob, she had heard, sitting there with a human girl.

She was pretty, in the average girl-next-door type. She had brown hair and matching eyes and looked quite petite next to Jacob. But then again, he was a growing wolf, he was bound to be larger than her.

When she met her mate, Jessica expected to be having a deep conversation like Joanna was having with her mate, Seth. Or either be having hot, sweaty sex with him, like her brother was now doing with his mate, Leah.

But no, what she felt was the intense urge to protect. Yes, she could say that she loved him already, but it was the kind of love she felt for her siblings, as was the feeling to protect.

Was she bound to feel like this for the rest of her life? Would she never be able to have an intimate relationship with her mate?

This saddened Jessica a bit; though the thought of leaving Jacob and going back to her, now seemingly empty life, was like stabbing hot daggers into her heart.

No, she knew that her feelings would blossom into something else; maybe because it was the fact that the boy was merely fifteen or sixteen.

Jessica nodded to herself, that's what it was. She would be considered a pedophile if she had sexual feelings toward a teenager. Especially, to humans, when she was supposed to be nineteen.

With some consolation, Jessica climbed up a tree and sat on one of the branches. All of this went unnoticed and unheard to both the human and the young wolf.

"Jacob, can you tell me about the Cold Ones?" the girl asked.

Jessica's interest was aroused, _The Cold Ones?_

"Well, in our culture that's what they're called, the Cold Ones. But you might know them as vampires."

Jessica almost laughed; she would have to ask Jason about this human. She was interested in what her future held.

If she happened to be asking a wolf about vampires, she must be desperate. Her family had been certain there were vampires around where they lived, but they never came close enough for the trio to be sure.

Jessica zoned out, as she normally does when she's thinking, and then heard Jacob say, "But it's just legend. Not that the whole thing about wolves and vampires are true."

The girl seemed caught up in her own thoughts as well. She got up abruptly and rushed back to wherever she came from, throwing a flighty, "Thanks Jake," over her shoulder.

Jacob was left there stunned, then he got up and ran a big hand, that seemed out of place on his body, through his long shoulder length hair.

"Good going, Black. You scared her away." And with that Jessica's mate walked back to the bonfire with the rest of the wolves.

Jessica hopped from the tree and landed gracefully, her amber eyes cutting through the darkness to see Jacob's back clearly.

She was in shock, _He likes this human._ She thought to herself.

Jessica shook her head. _Well, if she makes him happy, who am I to complain? Even though I wish that he wanted me._

Jessica sighed, but looked on the bright side. If Jacob were to spend the rest of his life with the human, she'd just have to wait eighty years and then she'd have him to herself.

_But what if he decided to age with her? Then he'll die and I'll be all alone, once again._

Jessica's worries were interrupted when she heard her brother call her name.

It was no more than a whisper, and he was half a mile away, but she heard it as clear as if he'd said it right beside her.

Jessica sprinted off, faster than the human eye could see, and appeared at the edge of the forest where Jacob was just emerging as well.

Jessica avoided looking him straight in the eye, lest he imprint on her, and walked over to her brother.

He was cuddling with a woman, and they both had big grins on their faces.

Jessica smiled, at least Jason was happy.

She looked around for her sister and found her laughing with a young boy as well. His eyes sparkled with happiness but he had not imprinted on her, yet.

When Jessica was closer to Jason, he got up and introduced her to the woman.

"Jessica, this is Leah, my imprint. And Leah, this is my oldest sister, Jessica."

Jessica smiled and shook her hand. "Welcome to the family, Leah. I'm sure you'll meet the rest of the brood at some point."

Leah was about to say something when both she and Jessica realized something. It was deathly quiet, and it seemed like everyone was watching them.

Leah stiffened her back and said aloud, to everyone.

"Yeah, he imprinted on me. Do any of you have a problem with that?" she asked.

Jessica, Joanna and Leah were the only females there, since Bella had left some time ago.

The males just looked away and pretended not to care. But they knew better, they would be listening in with their sonic hearing.

"Sorry about the jackasses. I guess they're kind of surprised, since I've been alone for so long."

Jessica laughed at that and Leah laughed too. Jessica realized that she liked the bluntness in which Lead spoke.

Jason smiled, Jessica was surprised to see her somewhat solemn brother so happy.

When they stopped laughing, Leah got serious and leaned closer and spoke low, not that it would help, "Jason gave me a crash course on what he is, what _you_ are."

Jessica looked to her brother, who just nodded at her.

"And you're okay with this?" Jessica asked with a raised eyebrow.

Leah just smiled over at Jason, who smiled back, "He's my imprint, I don't care if he had three head and eight toes, I'd still feel the same way about him."

All seemed right in the world, until a tall man, taller than Jason – so that put him around six foot five – came up to them.

"Not to intrude, but I couldn't help but overhearing,"

"You mean, eavesdropping," Leah interrupted.

The man continued like he didn't even hear her, "You two are,"

"Werewolves, just like you." Jessica interrupted this time.

The man smiled, "Well, I'm Sam Uley, Alpha of this pack."

Sam continued to introduce Jessica to the rest of the wolves. Some had already made the change, while others, like Jacob and Seth had not. But Jessica could smell it in the air, they were close; they just needed that little push over the edge.

When Sam came to introduce Jessica to the pack elders, Billy Black squinted at her and said, "You look familiar."

She just smiled back at him, "Trust me, you haven't seen me before, I haven't been in this area anytime in the past."

Billy shook his head, "No, not you, per say. Your hair and eyes are different, but you look just like your mother. Sonya, correct?"

Jessica was taken aback, "How do you know my mother?"

Billy laughed, "There was a story passed down through my family about our great ancestor. He was an Alpha and was in love with a beautiful female wolf. But she broke his heart by falling in love with a vampire."

Billy squinted at her again, "But if Sonya's your mother, then that must mean…"

Billy rolled his chair back away from her a bit. "You- you can't exist," he whispered softly, as if not believing it himself.

Jessica almost wanted to laugh, but she didn't. No one could know about her and her family, not yet anyway.

She tried to put on an assuring smile, "Please, Billy, my family means you no harm."

Then her eyes darkened, "Even if you had a problem with it, you can't stop us because of your own law. Myself, as well as my siblings have imprinted on three of your pack members. You cannot chase us out of here because we are now part of the pack."

Sam, who had been watching the entire exchange, confused, said, "What's going on?"

Billy looked at Jessica, and she looked at him. They seemed to be having a mental conversation. Then Billy sighed, "Nothing you need to worry about right now."

Jessica nodded in agreement and turned to Sam.

"My brother is now part of the pack through Leah, but I am still his Alpha. Don't try to force him to do something that is against his beliefs."

Sam looked agitated that someone would tell him how to run his pack, but he agreed anyway.

With all of that settled Jessica turned to her siblings and called their names. She said it normally, as if they were standing right beside her, but they were many feet away.

The two looked at them with sadness in their eyes. Jessica knew what they were feeling; they didn't want to leave their mates, especially after waiting so long for them.

"I know, but we have to go. We have a lot to do," Jessica said normally once again. They nodded and Jason gave Leah one last kiss before leaving; while Joanna told Seth she had to go. Considering that he hadn't imprinted on her yet, he still looked marginally sad to see her leave.

The two appeared at Jessica's side in the blink of an eye. Jessica turned to Sam and Billy and said her farewells.

In an instant, the three siblings disappeared from the sights of the wolf pack.

The teens who weren't wolves yet, and didn't believe in such, never noticed. And any of the fast movements that they see did were blamed on the darkness and their own eyes playing tricks on them.

But the mature wolves did notice, and the only thing they could think of was that those three were very powerful creatures.

* * *

So sorry that I didn't update yesterday. I had a busy day and totally forgot. I hope you like the second chapter. Please review, so I know if you guys like it or not. Thanks and see you next Thursday! :)


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

Jason sat up straight in bed, the vision he just had still playing behind his lids every time he blinked.

He groaned and flung the sheets from his torso and got up. He went, shirtless, over to Jessica's home, only a mile and a half away.

Jessica, who'd been unable to sleep the night before, heard her brother as soon as he stepped out of his house.

She met him at the door and they walked into her living room together.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

He rubbed his face and sat, tiredly, on her couch.

"It's Jacob, he needs you. That human girl hasn't contacted him since the night of the bonfire, and he's upset about it."

Jessica's brown hair, which was tinted with a bit of red, caught on fire.

"What does he see in her?" Jessica spat. She ran a hand through her hair, and seeing that it was on fire, tried to calm down.

Jason just shrugged, his sister's anger not fazing him. To tell the truth, until Jessica and Jacob became best friends, he and Joanna couldn't see their mates or it would mess up the entire future. So he needed them to buddy it up quickly so that Jason could get back to being with Leah.

"Whatever it is, you need to be supportive of him. You need to be a friend." At the look his sister gave him he sighed and said, "I know it's hard for you to practically tell your mate to get with someone else, but you have to do it. It'll all work out, I promise."

Jessica sighed and ran her hand through her hair again, "Fine, when do I go to him?"

Jason smiled, happy to have convinced his sister that she needed to play along.

"You'll need to enroll at his school. It'll be easier that way."

Jessica's face twisted up, she hated school. When you know all the material but still have to do the work, it becomes very tedious.

Jessica groaned, "Fine! I hope he appreciates all I'm doing for the sake of our future."

Jason laughed and said, "You're not only doing it for him, you're doing it for a lot of people as well."

Jessica rolled her eyes, but she understood what her brother meant. It just wasn't about her, if she wanted Jason and Joanna to be happy too, she'd have to make the sacrifice.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Hi, I'm Jessica Cole."

"Oh! You're the new student. I'm Mrs. Hudson, I'm the secretary. If you need anything, don't hesitate to come to me. Here's your schedule and a map of the school, it isn't all the big, but anyways; welcome to La Push High!" The short tanned woman said with a blinding smile.

Jessica wanted to cringe, she hated first days. You never knew what crowd to fit into, what the culture was like, and what was 'in'. And it also didn't help that since the last time she went to school the teen heartthrob was Elvis.

But a call from her fashionista sister, Jasmine, had Jessica sporting black skinny jeans, a light purple sweater and matching heels. And by the looks the males in the school were giving her, Jasmine knew exactly what she was talking about.

Jessica could pass off anywhere from seventeen to twenty-five, but since her mate was young she tried her best to push sixteen but Jason told her that no one would take her as that young.

So Jessica bit the bullet and signed up as a seventeen year old junior while Jacob was a sophomore.

She entered her first period class, which happened to be English, her least favorite subject – but better to get it over with – and walked over to the teacher.

School had started ten minutes ago, but she knew from experience that you always want to come a bit late so that you don't run the risk of stealing someone's seat and causing a confrontation.

The class of only eighteen, looked up at her, and immediately the whispering started. She tried to block out most of it, but, due to her sonic hearing, most of the comments still slipped by.

She rolled her eyes; she was already a target for guys who wanted to get into her pants.

"Well, Miss. Cole, I hope you know that this class starts at 7:45 sharp, but since you're new, I'll let it slide this time."

"Gee, thanks," she said sarcastically.

The whole class picked up on it and laughed, but the teacher didn't. She just smiled and waved Jessica off, "Everyone, this is Jessica Cole, make her feel welcome, please. You can take a seat right next to Paul, Paul?"

A guy that looked like _he_ could be the teacher raised his hand.

She recognized him from the bonfire and also caught his scent. He was a mature wolf.

Jessica sat down and pulled out a notebook and started to take unnecessary notes on Shakespeare.

"Hey," came a voice. She looked up from her notes and looked slightly over to Paul.

"You're the girl from the bonfire, the one that freaked Billy out?"

Jessica could hear him talking, but his lips seemed like they weren't moving, but if you looked closely enough, you could see the slight motion.

"Is that what I'm known for now? Freaking out Billy?" she asked in the same manner of communication.

He chuckled softly, "Yeah, the old man doesn't get frightened easily, so you're the talk of the pack."

Jessica just nodded and continued with her notes.

"Hey, um, I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime. You know, not like on a date or anything, but just so we can get to know each other."

Jessica's heart started to race, was he really asking her out? She'd sworn off men since the last time she got her heart broken for the thousandth time, literally.

But an imprint on the female's side was a tricky thing. It was like a circuit, if the male didn't show interest in her, she was free to go on with her life however she chose. But that was rare since the imprint on the male's side was stronger than any bond possible.

But since Jacob was still technically human, and hadn't imprinted on her, Jessica was considered open game in wolf terms.

"Um, I don't know. I mean, I just got here and I'm still settling in."

She tried to come up with an excuse but Paul wasn't having it.

"Oh come on, what's the harm?" he asked with a smile that was visible for everyone to see.

Jessica decided to drop one of the biggest werewolf bombs that you could, "What if you imprint, where does that leave me?"

Paul shifted in his seat, "Damn, come on, it's nothing serious. But I mean, if it becomes something like that, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Jessica sighed; she'd have to ask Jason about it. It was hard enough to reject him because Paul was very handsome, like all the wolves, but her relationship with him could mess it up with Jacob in the long run.

"I'll think about it." And with that, the bell rang and Jessica dashed out the classroom as fast as humanly possible.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Jake's close, I can practically smell it," Leah said as she sat down at her pack's table.

There were two official pack tables, there was the one with the matured wolves, mostly the upperclassmen, and there was the one with the wolves that had yet to change yet, containing the sophomores and freshmen.

"It's bad enough that _he's_ 'rightfully' our Alpha, but he doesn't even believe in the legends," Jared said.

"Like you did when you were his age? Give him a break, Jared, when he changes, he's gonna be under a lot of pressure," Leah said.

Leah spotted Jessica, her imprint's sister, and said to the rest of the pack, "Hey, I hope you don't mind, but I invited Jessica to have lunch with us. I met up with her in my third period Spanish class."

Leah waved over to Jessica and she smiled, walking over there, pausing only to gaze at Jacob for a moment, she stood beside Leah.

"Hey Jess, let me introduce you to two of the many dumbasses. That's Jared over there, and that's Paul."

"Oh, I already know Paul," she said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, whatever," Paul muttered, obviously still sore from Jessica's rejection.

"Leah, if I'd known you went to school I would have enrolled Jason too."

Leah's eyes sparkled, "He would do that, really?"

Jessica shook her head, "He's your imprint Leah, he'd jump off a cliff for you."

Jared cut in, "Okay, this is weird. Leah as a happy person seems totally out of character for her."

Leah sneered, "Kiss my ass."

Jared laughed, "Now that seems more like you."

Jessica soon tuned out Jared and Leah's bickering and honed in on the conversation going on at Jacob's table.

There were six guys at his table, and from the conversation she quickly picked up the names: Jacob – was also called Jake, Quil, Embry, Seth – Leah's brother, Collin and Brady.

"Yeah, and Joanna would love to enroll too, at least she could pass as a sophomore and she could help me out," Jessica muttered to herself. Then her table soon became quiet.

"Jessica? What were you saying?" Leah asked.

Jessica wanted to smack her palm against her forehead; she had forgotten that these wolves could hear her mutterings.

"I was just saying that my sister would like to enroll too, since she has a crush on your brother."

Leah's eyebrows rose, "Really, Joanna likes him? Well, I did see them chatting it up at the bonfire."

"You know what; I think I'll call them now. Jason would definitely come down to the school to enroll so that he can start tomorrow, excuse me."

Jessica left the cafeteria and pulled out her cell phone. She idly walked into the woods while she called her brother.

On the first ring he picked up, "Yes Jessica?"

She rolled her eyes, "You know, after three hundred years, that gets pretty annoying."

Jason just laughed, and Jessica continued. "I know something you don't know."

Jason scoffed, "I doubt it, but tell me anyway."

"Did you know that Leah comes to this school?"

Jason was silent, "No, when it comes to anything about Leah and my own future, I try to stay out of it. I just want everything to play out the way it should."

Jessica understood, when you knew everything that was going to happen to everyone, it could be a huge weight on your shoulders.

"Well, I'm just calling to let you know that you and Joanna are going to enroll today so that you can get to spend more time with Leah and she can get to spend time with Seth."

She could practically feel the energy radiating off her brother, but he was still silent, "You still want to know something else."

Jessica sighed, "Yes, I wanted to ask you if it was okay if I saw other people while I'm waiting for Jacob to imprint on me."

Jason was silent for another moment while he looked into her future.

"You can, if you want to. It won't mess up what's planned."

Jessica smiled, "Okay, thanks Jace."

"Yeah, yeah, now get back to lunch."

They said their good-byes and Jessica hung up.

It wasn't soon after she did so that she caught the scent of vampires. She normally would have thought the scent of vampire common, but on werewolf territory, it was anything but.

The few vampires that actually knew of the werewolves' existence tended to stay far away from them. This is why it was so weird, but Jessica decided to brush it off, the scent was quickly fading, whoever it was, was already leaving.

* * *

Thanks to my first reviewer MusicFanatic89! Her review made me change this chapter because I realized that Leah was being a little too nice. So see how powerful ONE review is? I am one of those authors that take into consideration what you guys say. Hey, you're the ones reading it, why not enjoy it?

Well, that's all I have to say. Junior year is already kicking my butt and it's only the first week. But I am pushing aside my homework to update for you. Please review and see you next Thursday! :)


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

As soon as Jacob got home from school, he rushed into his room and shut the door with a loud bang. He raised his fist and hit the wall in anger.

The girl that he'd been crushing on for about a week now, since the bonfire, had just announced that she had a boyfriend.

And with who? Edward Cullen. The guy that all the girls want just because he plays hard to get. The same one who was a part of the Cullen family, the same family that the Quiluetes seem to hate for some reason.

Jacob never really understood all the hatred going on there, but he could now, because he stole the only woman he ever wanted.

Jacob was so mad that he was shaking. Puberty had started hitting him pretty hard, he was already just about as tall as an NBA player, and still growing, but his voice was getting deeper and he had pimples. Of course, all the normal stuff, but he was also hotter than normal.

In heath, he learned that a person's normal temperature was 98.5 degrees, but when he'd tested himself when he got home, Jacob was running at an astonishing 102.3 degrees. Yet, he felt absolutely fine. And anytime, he tried to ask his dad about it, Billy just brushed him off or changed the subject.

The most straightforward answer he'd gotten was, 'It'll all make sense soon.' What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Jacob was so frustrated, with his love life and his body, that he decided to go out for a walk in the woods.

Today, it was a chilly thirty-five degrees outside but Jacob left the house in nothing more than a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Clothes had not only started to get too small for his large frame, but it was also stifling; it seemed as though he would melt in the simplest of clothes.

Jacob had been walking for about three hours before he came up upon her.

Jacob remembered her from school that morning, at lunch, and also the first time he'd seen her, at the bonfire.

She was sitting on a mossy rock, her reddish brown hair in a ponytail. She seemed to be in deep thought, because she didn't hear him as she approached.

Jacob watched her from behind a large tree, and for some reason, started comparing her to Bella.

Unlike Bella's girl-next-door beauty, Jessica was more of the model type. She was a little taller than Leah, probably putting her at about six-two, where Bella was probably five-five.

They both had brown hair, but Bella's was more of the mahogany color, while Jessica's was a dark brown and seemed to have red tones whenever the sun hit it.

Bella's eyes were just as dark as her hair, which Jacob admired, but Jessica's was a was crisp, clean amber. Jessica's skin was a honey golden, as if the sun had literally came down and kissed her, just as Bella was as pale as a porcelain doll.

The two girls were beautiful in their own aspects and Jacob could almost see himself with her like he used to be able to see himself with Bella.

Jacob shifted and with that, he stepped on a small branch and it broke. It was barely heard himself, but Jessica's head snapped up in his direction.

She smiled at him, "Hi, Jacob. Come on over here, sit down with me."

And that was the beginning of their beautiful friendship.

**oOoOoOoOo**

It was a week later and Jessica finally came to a decision, to give Paul a chance. Ever since she'd rejected him that first day, he hasn't been all that pleasant to her. He was a douche bag to everyone, but it seemed like she got an extra serving.

Jessica arrived early to class. She was hoping to get Paul alone so that they could talk.

When he eventually strode in, he glanced at her then dismissed her in the same look.

Jessica cocked her head to the side and put a hand on her hip. She watched as he took the seat next to her and did his best to ignore her.

"Good morning, Paul." Jessica said with a smile.

Paul looked over at her wearily. He honestly looked tired, as if it took everything in him to get up that morning and come to school.

"Listen, Jessica, I'm in no mood to put up with your bullshit today, okay? I'm tired as hell, and I don't even know if I'm gonna make it through the period, much less the day. So do me a favor and shut the hell up, okay?"

Jessica was shocked, not at his words but at the fact that he was literally out all night.

She sat down beside him and turned to face him. Paul must have realized that she wasn't going to leave him alone and he groaned.

"Paul," she said gently, "Sam's been running you ragged, hasn't he?"

Paul peaked at her from under the arm he had thrown over his eyes, and answered, "Yeah, so?"

Jessica shook her head, "It's not fair."

Paul sat straight up, "What do you mean it's not fair? There has to be a wolf patrolling at all times. Sam's goes while we're at school, Leah has the early mornings, Jared has the evenings and I have the night patrol. In case you haven't realized, there's only four of us currently."

Jessica shook her head again, "No, there's seven of you now. There's me and my siblings, I don't know why Sam hasn't asked me to run patrols."

"It's because he's a stubborn prick." Paul's arm went back over his eyes, "He doesn't want to ask for any help. 'Specially since he knows you're an Alpha too. He's afraid that if he does something you don't like, you're gonna question his authority and all that shit."

Jessica thought over what Paul said, is that really what Sam thinks of her? If she wanted to be a part of this pack, she needed them to trust her.

"I'll talk to him later today about all that. You know, after our date."

Jessica almost thought that Paul didn't hear her; it wasn't until he smirked that she knew he heard well and clear.

The class was filling and the teacher started her lesson. Paul tried his best to pay attention but kept falling asleep, right on Jessica's shoulder.

**oOoOoOoOo**

It was happening again. In her four hundred plus years of life, Jessica had fell in love _many_ times. And got her heartbroken just as many.

She already knew that she didn't have a specific type; she just liked a guy that could treat her right. That treated her like she was a princess and that they were so lucky to have her.

It was at lunch, when Paul gave her a small, secretive grin, that she felt it. That fluttering in her stomach, the acceleration of her heart, and all that.

She smiled back then searched frantically for Jason. He'd enrolled a few days before and was now a student at La Push, along with Joanna.

He seemed to realize her franticness and managed to tear his gaze away from Leah's. He gave her a reassuring smile, "It'll all work out," he whispered to her from across the room.

Jessica was still freaking out a little but she always trusted her brother's visions and it would be a bad time now to start doubting him.

Jared had to patrol that day for Sam, and since Leah and Jason were in their own little world, at their own table, it was just Jessica and Paul together.

"So, what made you decide to give me a chance?" Paul asked her.

She just smiled and shook her head, "It was your amazing charm and your way with words," she replied sarcastically.

He grinned at her again, and her heart did that little pang thing.

But just to keep her head on straight, she looked over to Jacob's table, where Joanna was cracking them up with one of her stories.

Jacob looked over at her and it was like that for a few seconds then he looked off.

Paul, luckily didn't notice, and just continued with his plans for their date.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Why did it bother Jacob so much to see Jessica with Paul?

He and his two wingmen, Embry and Quil, had entered the local school hangout to get something to eat. Never mind that they had only ate three hours before, at lunch. Now a days, it seemed like the guys could eat anything and still not be full.

But when they entered, and sat at their regular booth, Jacob saw the two of them; they were laughing and looking like they were having the time of their lives.

Ever since Jacob had found Jessica in the woods a week ago, they'd become fast friends. Often meeting in the same place to talk about whatever.

"Dude, what are you staring at?" asked Embry.

Quil looked in the direction Jacob was looking and saw Jessica and Paul.

Embry noticed too and said, "Man, it just isn't right. I don't know Jessica as well as you do Jake, but she and Paul don't mix. She's nice and he's… well, an ass."

Paul quickly glared over at their table, as if he'd heard them or something.

They all looked away and Jacob just shrugged. "It's her life, I'm not her father, she can date whoever she wants to."

Quil then said, "Do you like her?"

Jacob shrugged, "Nah, she's just a really good friend."

Embry smirked, "No, man, _we're_ really good friends, she's… something else," Embry finished with a dreamy sigh.

Quil rolled his eyes while Jacob laughed, "I mean, yeah, she's pretty, well she's _beautiful,_ but I don't see her any other way. Plus she's older, there's no way she'd be interested in me."

Quil just looked at Embry and he shrugged.

Jacob was still staring at the table, even when Paul took on the job of glaring at him constantly. Jacob didn't even notice, he was too concerned searching for the reason why he was so attracted to Jessica.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"That Black kid has been staring at you for the past ten minutes," Paul randomly said.

Jessica looked up from her pasta, "That black kid? You got somehting against African-Americans, Paul?" she asked with a smile.

Paul laughed, "Nah, what I meant was Jacob Black. He's been staring at you for a while now."

She had her back to them so she didn't even know, even though she could swear she felt eyes on her.

But she just shrugged, "Yeah, so?"

Paul frowned, and Jessica laughed, "Are you _jealous?_ Oh my, God! The never-caring Paul is jealous! What is the world coming to?" Jessica said with a laugh.

Paul cracked a smirk at her antics but frowned when he saw that Jacob was still staring.

"I just don't like guys ogling you like you're a piece of meat."

Jessica smiled, she appreciated his concern, "In case you haven't noticed Paul, I'm always being ogled. Guys think I'm hot, not that I'm bragging, but they do. If we're going to go any further with this, I think you need to get used to it."

Paul didn't like that one bit but he said, "Fine, but I just ask that you keep your affections on me."

Now it was Jessica's turn to frown, "You honestly think that I would _cheat_ on you? Paul, I've lived a long time, and let me tell you, out of all the relationships I've had – and there've been quite a few – I've _never_ cheated on the guy I was with, _ever._"

Paul looked away, "Look, I'm sorry. I guess that came out wrong, I didn't mean to imply-,"

But Jessica interrupted him, "I get what you're saying Paul, it's okay. All is forgiven," she said with a grin.

"So, we're going steady now?" Paul asked.

Jessica cracked up, "Oh man, you sounded _so_ old school when you said that, but yes, we're going steady now."

Paul grinned, and Jessica realized just how handsome he was when was genuinely smiling, not smirking or frowning, but a genuine smile.

Jessica leaned over the table and Paul met her half-way. They shared their first kiss with her mate sitting twenty feet away.

* * *

Another Thursday means another update. Thanks for all those who are reading and favoriting, but I would like to ask you to REVIEW! Please, I'm begging you, I need the feedback. I don't want to sound desperate, but I am! Well, hoped you enjoyed the chapter and see you next Thursday.

Oh! And enjoy your three-day weekend for all the American residents out there! :)


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

Jacob came upon Jessica in their normal spot and took a seat with her on the huge, mossy rock.

Jessica was grinning ear to ear, "What's got you so happy?" Jacob asked.

Jessica turned to him and said, "Paul told me that he's never had a serious relationship go on for more than two weeks, so he got me an anniversary present."

Jessica stretched out her hand towards Jacob and he saw a small handmade bracelet on her wrist.

Jacob frowned, for some reason; he didn't like the thought of Jessica and Paul getting serious. As a matter of fact, he didn't even like the idea of them being together.

It was weird since he was still hung up on Bella – who'd mysteriously taken a 'vacation' to Phoenix and came back injured because she'd 'fallen down a flight of stairs' – and Jessica was his best friend.

She looked really happy, wasn't it in the BFF Handbook that you're supposed to be happy for your friend when they find a special someone?

But Jacob wasn't happy; jealous? Maybe. Angry? A little. Confused as to why he was feeling this way? _Hell yes._

Jessica saw Jacob's expression and furrowed her brow, "What's wrong, Jacob?"

Jacob just shook his head, "Nothing, I was just thinking."

Jessica smiled, "Well, whatcha thinking about?"

Jacob turned towards her and his serious look wiped the smile off her face, "Are you sure you want to get involved with Paul?"

Confused, Jessica asked, "What do you mean?"

Jacob shook his head, "You see, Paul's apart of Sam's gang. They go around La Push, thinking they're all high and mighty. I just don't want you getting involved in all that stuff."

Jessica was silent for a moment as she thought his words over. She chose her words carefully.

"Jacob, Paul and Sam are the protectors of this land. They're not the bad guys, trust me." She sighed, "Well, I guess it wouldn't matter, but it'll all make sense to you soon."

Jessica hopped off the rock and started to walk away. Jacob stood up and yelled after her, "Why does everyone keep telling me that? That I'll understand later? I want to know _now!_ I'm tired of being kept out of the loop."

Jessica looked back with a smile, "You already know, Jacob. You just don't believe."

And with that, Jessica disappeared.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Jacob just stood there staring for a good five minutes. He swore that Jessica had just vanished right before his eyes.

Jacob shook his head and started to make the journey home.

He was thinking about what Jessica had said when he emerged from the forest and saw Embry walking along the street.

All of the Quileutes had longish hair – Jacob's being the longest, reaching just past his shoulders – but when he saw Embry, he had cut his hair and was walking around shirtless.

Jacob jogged up to Embry and asked, "Hey man, what's up with the new haircut?"

Embry just looked at Jacob, then looked off into the forest, "Um, hey Jake," he replied absent-mindedly.

Then out of the forest emerged Sam and Jared, with Paul following close by. The three guys came up behind Embry and Sam put a hand on his shoulder. Embry looked up at Sam, then away in what could be described as shame.

Jacob started to put two and two together, and when he figured it out he took a step back in shock.

"You- you _joined them_?" He said in a shocked whisper.

Embry looked at Jacob again, his eyes pleading, "Jake, you don't understand. The guys, they're not that bad. They told me a lot of stuff and it all made sense, the world is so much clearer now."

But Jacob wasn't listening. All he was focused on was the fact that his best friend had joined over to what seemed like the 'Dark Side'.

Jacob looked at the four of them with a sneer, "Go to hell, all of you."

He directed the last part to Paul, who let out an inhuman growl.

Sam gave him a look and he calmed slightly.

Jacob ran away without looking back. He couldn't believe that one of his best friends had joined the sick gang/cult thing.

He needed someone to talk to, and the first person that came to mind was Jessica.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Leah snapped her fingers in front of Jason's face.

Jason jumped when he realized that she'd been doing that for a while now.

Leah sighed, "Did you even hear a single thing I said?"

Jason just smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry love," Jason kissed the back of her hand, "I was distracted."

"Was it a vision?" Leah asked, she was the only one that knew anything about them; well besides Billy, but he was in denial about it.

"Yeah," Jason replied.

"Was it about Jessica?" Leah asked again.

Jason nodded, "Can you tell me about it?"

Leah also knew about the fact that if he were to tell someone what occurred in his vision it could screw up the entire future.

Jason just shook his head, "Let's just say, the shit has hit the fan."

**oOoOoOoOo**

Jacob burst into Jessica's living room. They were close enough that they could do that; the whole, 'mi casa es su casa' thing.

But what he saw there in his living room froze him in place.

There on her couch was the none other than the friend that had betrayed him, Embry. He had his head in his hands while Jessica sat beside him and rubbed his back.

Paul was sitting behind her on the arm of the chair, watching over her, while Sam and Jared watched for a few feet back.

Jessica's head snapped up as well as Embry's. The other three didn't look too surprised to see him but that didn't matter to him at the moment.

All he could think was that his enemies and his best friends were on the same side. It was different when Jacob knew that Jessica and Paul were together, but it just didn't occur to him that maybe she was friends with the rest of the cult.

Jessica shot up, "Jacob, let me explain…"

But she didn't get to finish because Jacob dashed out of the house.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Jessica had never thought she would see the day when a man bigger than her cried. But the thing was that this person wasn't a man, he was mere boy who has just lost his best friend.

Embry's tears had recently dried up and he managed to get his words out more clearly now, "You should have seen the look on his face, Jessica. It was pure hate, he told me to go to hell. I've lost my best friend, this isn't right, it isn't right."

Jessica did all she could to comfort him, but it wasn't enough. "It'll be okay Embry, when Jake phases he'll understand why you did what you did and you'll be friends again."

That seemed to make Embry feel a little bit better but then Paul had to ruin it.

"Stop crying like a bitch and get over it. So what if he doesn't like you anymore, that's life. You've cried your freaking river, now build a bridge and get over it like a man."

Jessica gave Paul a glare so cold, he was pretty sure Hell had just frozen over.

Paul looked away and muttered a half-hearted, sorry to Embry.

Jared leaned over to Sam and said, "I didn't think I'd live to see the day when Paul would apologize for something. Someone's got him whipped," he finished with a snicker.

Sam gave a few unwilling chuckles while Paul sent them a glare of his own.

All three of them then suddenly stopped and got serious, Jessica wasn't paying much attention and was still rubbing Embry's back when Jacob ran in.

Embry's back stiffened underneath her hand as they all gazed at Jacob in surprise, well, perhaps just Jessica and Embry.

Jessica stood up and said, "Jacob, I can explain…" But he ran out before she could finish.

Jessica cursed and ran right after him. She kept a human pace, as to not alert him of anything but she eventually caught up to him because her endurance was better than his.

Jacob was bent over, clutching his knees when she came up behind him.

"How could you?" Jacob said breathlessly.

Jessica came up beside him and reached a hand out but Jacob jumped out the way before she could touch him.

"Jake, please, don't do this," Jessica said to him.

Jacob just shook his head, "You're hanging out with _them_ now? I told you they were bad news, Jessica. But you didn't listen!"

Jessica shook her head, "They're not as bad as you think they are," but Jacob interrupted. "Yes they are! That's what they want you to think. They've brainwashed you and half the reservation into thinking that they're they good guys. They're not!"

"Jacob, tell me why you think they're so bad." Jessica retorted.

Jacob looked away, not having an answer, "That's what I thought," Jessica replied.

"It's just a gut feeling, okay? Something's off about all of them, I don't know what, but it just seems logical to me to stay away."

"Jacob, please, Embry's your best friend, he's going through a tough time and Sam is helping him through it."

"What tough time? We tell each other everything! What is going on in his life that I can't help him with, that he has to go to _Sam Uley_ for help?"

"You just don't understand, Jacob."

Jacob growled and threw his hands up in the air, "I'm _sick of people telling me that_!"

"I'm sorry Jacob, that's the only explanation I can give to you."

Jacob whirled around and glared at her, "Well, until you can come up with a better one, I don't want to hear a word from you."

Jessica's heart dropped, "What are you saying, Jacob?"

"What I'm saying is: I don't think we should be friends anymore."

Jessica clutched her heart; the weak imprint on her part was pulling and tugging; making it hard for her to breathe.

"Don't do this Jacob, please; I need you more than you know."

But Jacob didn't listen; he was already far away from her.

She clutched her chest and fell to the ground, right before she blacked out she said, "I love you."

* * *

So this chapter was a little shorter than usual because that was the only good place to stop the story. The story should be picking up soon. We're just about at the end of Twilight right now and should be starting New Moon in chapter 7 or so. So you know what that means... Jacob should be phasing (and imprinting) around chapter 8!

Thanks for reading and please review. See you next Thursday! :)


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Dear Readers,

I am happy to say that I am back! I am SO SORRY that I wasn't here to update for, what, two-three months? I could sit here and say it was because I was busy and I had no time or that I was lazy or that I had a major writers' block, but I know some of you might not care. You might just be one of those people who want your freaking chapter and couldn't give a care why I was gone and just be happy with the fact that I'm back with a new chapter. I thank all of you that have still been waiting, and I appreciate you because I definitely don't deserve you.

Now when it comes to updates, I'm not sure how often, or when, I will be able to, but I will try my hardest to update at least once a week. But this is only on the condition that you review. I will not post my new chapter unless I have at least ONE review. That's all I ask.

So, that's it for me. So in an overview: I apologize for being gone, I will try my best to update at least once a week and I will only do so if I have a review.

Thanks to you all and I will try my best to not let you down again.

Sincerely,

Slave To My Imagination


	7. Chapter V

Warning: I just realized that this story is rated T so I decided to put a warning saying that the F-bomb has been dropped by Paul a good handful of times in this story. So, just an FYI. Enjoy :)

**Chapter V**

Jessica woke up from a deep sleep.

At first, she wondered just where she was. The last time she'd woken up in a strange place, she had been in a hospital, and because of blood tests, she had to do a lot of 'damage control' to keep her family a secret.

But this didn't smell like a hospital. She tried to remember what happened to make her pass out in the first place.

It all came rushing back to her, and she groaned. She put her hands up to her face and found IVs attached to one wrist.

She grunted and pulled it out forcefully, leaving a good sized gash in its wake. She watched idly as the wound healed itself, until she was just staring at healthy skin again.

Her mind wasn't working up to speed for some reason, she felt as if she'd been drugged, as if she was swimming in water and didn't know which way was up.

She heard the door open, but when she looked in that direction, she saw no one. Yet when she turned back to the open room where she was staring, three people stood there.

Jessica took a quick whiff of the air and determined that these three were vampires. There were two men and a woman.

The female was petite, with spiky black hair, and she looked more like a pixie than she did a vampire. The younger male, she could tell by his scent, had copper hair that was messy, yet put-together at the same time. Jessica shook her head at that, she never understood how guys came to doing that; looking good without trying, then again, some girls can do it too and apparently – from the opinions of her sisters – she was one of them.

But anyway, the last vampire was blond and had a friendly smile on his face while waiting for her to finish analyzing them. They all had the same eyes her father had, golden, which hinted at their diets. That soothed her a bit; at least she wouldn't have to worry about them trying to take a bite out of her.

"Jessica is it?" asked the blond.

Her guards instantly went up, how did he know her name?

The older vampire seemed to realize her tension and stepped forward slowly with his hands raised.

"We mean you no harm; we found you near our hunting grounds and brought you in."

Jessica still looked at him skeptically.

"Who's 'we'?" Jessica asked.

"I apologize, I haven't introduced myself. I am Carlisle Cullen and these are my children, Edward," he gestured to the other male, "and Alice," the female.

"What do you want with me?" Jessica asked.

It was Alice's turn to speak, she stepped closer as she did, "Jessica, I know you're confused right now, but so is my family. We thought you were an injured hiker at first, but we got one whiff of your scent and it indicated that you were a vampire, yet you have a heartbeat. You are absolutely free to go whenever you please, but we are curious as to what you are, if you don't mind telling us."

Jessica looked at their faces, they looked good enough, and since they drank animal blood it only intensified the feeling more.

Jessica then started to think of Jacob, and what he said to her the last time they spoke…

_"What I'm saying is: I don't think we should be friends anymore."_

_Jessica clutched her heart; the weak imprint on her part was pulling and tugging; making it hard for her to breathe._

_"Don't do this Jacob, please; I need you more than you know."_

_But Jacob didn't listen; he was already far away from her._

_She clutched her chest and fell to the ground, right before she blacked out she said, "I love you."_

Jessica then felt a slight brush against her mind, if she hadn't been taught how to recognize it, she wouldn't have even realized.

She moved faster than even the other vampires could comprehend. She had Edward in a head lock before they could react.

Jessica was holding his head at an angle where if she were to move it slightly, with her strength, she could take it right off. And though that might not kill him, it would hurt a hell of a lot.

"You come to me, acting as if you just want to talk peacefully then you have your telepath," at this, Jessica squeezed Edward's head some and he grunted, "come in here and try to read my mind?" she yelled.

The door opened and four other vampires rushed in. Carlisle was trying to calm Jessica down when a human came in not two minutes afterwards.

When she saw the predicament Edward was in, she shrieked but tried to cover most of it with her hands.

Jessica could hear her heart accelerate, she most really care for this particular vampire. And Jessica could see it all from her point of view, she bursting in to see this crazed whatever-she-was holding a person she held dear in a position that would make him vulnerable to death.

All Jessica had to do really was let her control go and she could burn the vampire to a crisp where he stood. But she didn't do that, she waited to see how the situation would play out first.

"Please Jessica, I apologize for reading your mind without your consent, but I promise I wasn't trying to do any damage at all, I just wanted to see what happened to you last before you ended up in the forest."

Jessica considered his explanation, it sounded reasonable enough so she let him go.

If the vampire had a necessity to breathe, he would have taken a deep breath just then.

The other vampires – two women, average with brown hair and a tall model-like one with blond hair; and two men, one tall and lanky, the other big as well as built – looked at her with amazement.

Jessica then sat calmly on the bed she was once laying on and crossed her legs. With one hand under her chin, the elbow resting on her knee, she said, "I'll answer your questions, if you answer one of mine."

Carlisle looked relieved that this would turn out to be peaceful after all. He probably thought he would have to have his 'family' remove her forcefully. It took all Jessica had not to snort at that, these vampires were nothing but babies compared to her. The oldest, Carlisle, by smell alone, she determined to be around three hundred. In vampire terms, while she was 35, that put Carlisle at 25.

"Yes, what is your question?" Carlisle said.

Jessica just pointed to the human, "What's Bella doing here?"

**oOoOoOoOo**

Jacob lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was thinking of what had happened earlier between him and Jessica.

When he told her that he thought they shouldn't be friends anymore, he could have sworn he heard her say that she loved him.

Jacob shook his head, no; it was just a part of his imagination. If Jessica really loved him, then why was she with Paul?

Speaking of Paul, Jacob decided that she was over there with him right now, doing only God knows what, practically laughing behind his back about him.

Jacob got up and walked over to his bathroom, intent on taking a shower to clear his muddled mind.

Before Jacob stepped into the tub, there was a knock on his front door. Actually, it wasn't really a knock; it was more like persistent banging.

Jacob wrapped a towel around his lower half and went over to the door.

When he opened the door, it was immediately filled with the body of Paul. Paul moved into the house so quickly that Jacob's shoulder-length hair flew back with the wind Paul created.

"Where is she, Black?" he all but yelled at Jacob.

"What are you talking about Paul?" Jacob asked wearily. He really didn't want to have to deal with Paul right at the moment.

"Jessica! What the fuck did you do to her? She hasn't been back for the past five hours. No one's seen or heard from her since you had your bitchy-fit and ran out of her house!"

That threw Jacob for a loop; Jessica was gone? And it was because of him? No, it couldn't be; she wouldn't do that.

"Did you ask her brother or sister?" Jacob asked, still managing to keep his cool.

Unlike Jacob, Paul was a raging ball of fire; so much that he was shaking uncontrollably.

"Yes, I did," he replied, hissing through his teeth, "and they have no idea where she is."

Jacob just shook his head, "I have no idea where she is either, Paul. We talked and I left her there in the woods and didn't look back. She could be anywhere."

The sound that came from Paul's chest wasn't human. The glare in Paul's eyes were murderous as he yelled, "This is all your fault, Black!"

Paul then picked Jacob up by the shoulders and flung him out into the front yard.

Jacob was more amazed than hurt at the fact that Paul just threw him thirty feet, as if he were a softball.

"What do you mean it's my fault?" Jacob replied, becoming just as angry as Paul.

"It's your fault because we were having a great relationship but because she was hanging out with me, you dissed her. And why she cares about your opinion, I have no fucking clue, but she does. And it broke her heart and now she's missing because your sorry ass couldn't deal with it!"

Paul's words angered Jacob to the point where he was shaking as well.

The two were so busy glaring and yelling at one another that they didn't realize Sam and Jared burst through the trees.

Jared saw the situation and was going to break them apart when Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing, Sam?" Jared asked, confused.

Sam was staring at the two arguing males when he replied, "This is what Jacob needs; this is his push that's going to bring him over the edge."

Jared nodded in understanding and watched the battle continue. The two were there to monitor the fight, make sure no one got seriously injured, not to break it up. Plus, it's good to have the Alpha close when a new wolf phases so they can calm them down and explain what's happening to them.

"You know what, Black? I'm going to _fuck you up!"_ Paul yelled then turned into this huge grey wolf.

Under normal circumstances, Jacob would have been afraid, and would have run away, but there was this instinct inside of him that was released and he met Paul halfway; not with hands balled into fists, but huge paws, with sharp claws, covered in russet fur.

The fight went on for thirty minutes before the two wolves started to tire.

Sam was impressed at Jacob's fighting skills, though he was still a pup; Jacob would make a fine leader one day.

It was decided that the fight had gone on long enough and Sam and Jared phased to stop it.

Jared held Paul back, while Sam went over to Jacob to talk to him.

Jacob was panting and bloody, but his wounds were already starting to heal.

Sam sat in front of Jacob and looked him in the eye, which was amazing that Jacob was just as big – if not bigger – than Sam was.

"_Jacob?" _Sam asked cautiously.

The panting continued but there was no answer. Meanwhile, Sam could see that Jacob's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, memories and fantasies.

"_Jacob, we need to have a serious talk, but I need for you to phase back; can you do that for me?"_

It was then that Jacob actually looked back at Sam.

And with the most serious gaze, Jacob said to him, _"Just what the hell am I?"_


	8. Chapter VI

**Author's Note: Okay, so here's your new chapter. Thanks to ellabell for reviewing. This chapter is a little short and boring because it just explains what Jessica and her family are. Hopefully the action will pick back up in the next chapter. If you have any questions about Jessica's family feel free to ask. Remember, for a new chapter I need at least 1 review! Thanks for reading and enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

****Chapter VI**

"Okay," Jessica said, "ask your questions."

Jessica was surrounded by the six vampires along with Bella. They were sporadically seated around the room, looking like the average family ready for a movie night, but it was anything but.

Carlisle smiled gently at her, "I hope you don't mind our curiosity."

Jessica just waved him off, "Oh, I don't mind at all."

Then Jessica looked at her hands as she wrung them, "Actually, I don't want to go back to La Push because of some… issues. So I was wondering if I could stay here while I sort everything out."

She looked up at Carlisle, hope shining in her eyes, and he laughed.

"I'm sure we can find room for one more," he said, looking to the rest of his family. They were all nodding, though the one named Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so first question," the hyper one Alice said, practically bouncing in her lover's lap, Jasper.

Jessica nodded, letting her to know to continue.

"Just, what _are_ you?"

Jessica took a deep breath; it was normally the first question, followed with, 'How is that possible?'

"I'm a hybrid."

"You mean human and vampire?" asked Bella, looking over at Edward.

Jessica shook her head, "No, although that is possible, but I'm not that kind. I'm half vampire, half werewolf."

It was silent as they all took that in. Jessica could understand why they were so shocked. Vampires and werewolves were created to destroy and hate one another, yet, here she was, a mixture of both.

Then as she predicted, the next question came from Carlisle, "How is that possible? Female vampires cannot get pregnant because the body needs to change when carrying a child and a vampire's body is unable to do that."

Jessica just smirked, why did everyone always assume that her mother was the vampire?

"My mother is a werewolf and my father is a vampire. Even though you are technically 'dead' your… um, 'little soldiers' are still in working order; so she was able to get pregnant."

"But aren't female wolves supposed to be rare?" asked Rosalie.

But Jessica just shook her head, "No, they're really not. I don't know what's up with La Push women, but in other places both men and women phase."

She continued, "But you can't get pregnant when you're still actively phasing because your menstrual cycle stops. So she had to stop phasing and then she was able to have us."

"Us?" Esme asked.

"Yes, I'm the oldest of quadruplet sisters and I also have two younger twin brothers."

"So, because you're half wolf, your mother had a litter?" Jasper asked softly.

"Not really. What my father believes is that because my mother had been phasing all her life, the eggs that would have been released while on her cycle were stored up. So when she stopped phasing and got pregnant, there were already four eggs waiting, hence me and my sisters. Then the reason for my brothers is that she waited twenty years before having them, only enough time for a couple eggs to get stored up."

Everyone seemed their best to absorb the information but there were still some unanswered questions. The next one came from Edward.

"Back in the room, your hair, it caught on fire, why is that?"

Jessica looked up, thoughtfully and said, "It's from my dad's side. As you know, some vampires have special abilities; mine the elemental control of fire. My other three sisters have the other elements, water, air and earth. My brothers have abilities too, one is able to see the past and present and the other is able to see the future."

Alice lit up when she said this, "You're brother sees the future? Can I meet him, we would have so much to discuss!"

Jessica looked over to Alice and smiled sadly, "I know it feels like you would bond with him, Alice, but you won't. Your ability to see the future and his ability to see the future are very different. You see the conditional future, where if a person is undecided or changes their mind, the future you see changes. But what my brother sees in the permanent future. He sees what will happen definitely, no if, ands or buts about it."

Alice deflated a little with this then asked, "So he can see everyone's future, so he knew that you would be here right now?"

Jessica nodded, "Yes, you can see how stressful that could be for him."

Alice nodded and thought to herself that she was thankful that she only had what Jessica called the sight of the 'conditional future'. Alice didn't think she could handle knowing everything that was going to happen to everyone.

"So Jessica, as you know, werewolves and vampires are enemies; so how do the two inhabit your body peacefully?" Carlisle asked, truly intrigued by this creature.

"They don't," came Jessica's short answer.

"Could you elaborate?" Carlisle asked, surprised at her answer.

"Well, the two sides are only happy when they both get what they want."

Everyone in the room was confused so she went on to explain, "Okay, say for instance I drank blood and I didn't phase, the vampire half of me would take over. My eyes would turn gold or red, my skin would get pale and cold and I would turn into a disco ball in the sun. But say I phased but didn't drink blood, then my wolf side would take over, my temperature would spike, and my anger would cause me to phase easily. Now if I were to do what I already do and that is to phase _and_ drink blood I get all the pros of both species without the cons. I can go into the sunlight and I would still have the strength and speed whether in human or wolf form."

They seemed to understand this more but Bella realized she didn't explain everything, so she asked, "What if you were to not phase or drink blood, what would happen?"

Jessica grimaced at this, "At some points in our lives, almost all of my siblings have experimented with our intake of blood and how often we phase, but I'm the only one who didn't do either. What happens to us is that we become completely human."

There were collective gasps around the room. Imagine that, the choice of which species you wanted to be; vampire, werewolf, a mixture of both, or even _human._

"_Completely human?"_ asked Rosalie.

Jessica nodded, "Yup, you get a heartbeat, you're easily injured, no strength, enhanced senses, speed, or any of that. Worst of all, you _age._"

The Cullens were still in shock from the fact that this woman actually had to the choice of what she wanted to be. Some of the Cullens wished they had that opinion, while some were glad they didn't.

"I have a question," Emmett asked.

"Go ahead," Jessica said.

"How old are you?"

Rosalie smacked him, "Don't you know it's impolite to ask a woman's age?"

Emmett looked at her innocently, "It is?"

Rosalie just sighed while Jessica laughed.

"It's perfectly fine, Rose. I'm four hundred and twenty, Emmett."

That shut everyone up real quick because they realized that she was older than Carlisle, which meant they were all babies compared to her.

"One last question before we get you settled in, what would happen if you were to bite someone?" Carlisle asked.

Jessica ran a hand through her hair, "I don't know, I've never done it before. I can tell you that at this moment I don't have venom, but I were to get in touch with my vampiric side, I would; but I still don't know. I would have to guess that they'd either become a vampire or the most powerful being you've ever seen."

**oOoOoOoOo**

Jacob lay in his bed that night thinking about all the things that Sam had told him.

Who would have thought that all the folklore surrounding his ancestors was true all along? That running through his veins was the blood of a shape shifter, the blood of a _werewolf._

When Billy found out, all he did was smile and say, "Do you understand now?"

And to tell the truth, Jacob did. He did understand why Sam, Paul, Jared, Leah and now Embry act the way they do. It's because they're the protectors of La Push and it's their duty to keep the people on the rez safe; a duty that was now his as well.

Jacob sighed and flipped over to his stomach on his ever-growing-smaller bed.

He and Embry were cool now, now that he knew what was going on. But to think that he ran away and hurt Jessica like that, all for the sake of nothing really depressed him.

Now, no one knows where she is – not that her brother is worried or anything – and Jacob's feeling guilty because his last words to her was that he didn't want to see her again.

That's probably why she ran away, because of him.

He growled, because of him she was gone, because of him he lost the best girl friend he ever had, because of him he lost the only woman that made him forget about Bella.

It was all his fault.

And at that moment, Jacob promised to himself that he'd do whatever it took it get her back where she belonged, right here, next to him.


	9. Chapter VII

**A/N: So this is a long chapter and hopefully sets up the rest of the story line. When I wrote this I realized that it was a little AU, but I'm sure you guys don't mind. Sorry for the long wait, I've been writing little bits of this chapter because I've been so busy. I didn't even read this chapter over because I just wanted to get this out to y'all ASAP. Thanksgiving is next week so hopefully I'll have more time then and you'll get more chapters. Sorry for the long Author's Note; and remember I need at least one review before I put another chapter up. Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter VII**

Jessica was sitting in Bella's bedroom with Alice. Alice was rummaging through her closet, picking out the perfect outfit for the party the Cullens were holding for Bella's birthday.

It was to be a small family gathering, because the shy girl didn't like to be in the spotlight all that much.

"Bella, after all the times I have taken you shopping, how is it that you don't have anything to wear?" Alice yelled, exasperated.

Jessica just sat on Bella's bed watching the two with a smile on her face. They were polar opposites yet they were the best of friends.

In retrospect, it was Rosalie who had become Jessica's bestie. Jessica assumed it was because all through history, she always had that one bitchy friend who also had a heart of gold, and this century, it just happened to be Rose.

Don't be mistaken, Jessica was still friends with the other girls; it's just that she felt she could relate more to Rose than anyone else.

Rose was also the only person that knew why she didn't want to return to La Push. Jessica had told Rosalie all about imprinting and how she was unsure what to do when Jacob hadn't imprinted on her but fell in love with Bella instead. Like Rose needed another reason to dislike the human.

"Alice, I really don't see why I can't just wear my jeans to the party. It's only going to be us," Bella complained.

And once again, Jessica found herself wondering just what her mate saw in this little human. Jessica loved the girl, but a strong wolf like him shouldn't settle for her.

Alice gave Bella a leveled look, "Wear. The. Dress."

And you can bet what Bella did; she wore the dress alright.

Jessica laughed out loud, their antics were hilarious sometimes.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Jason had a smug smile on his face.

He was currently laying beside his fiancée, Leah. They had also just had a rousing round of sex and was only catching their breath to go at it again.

Damn, he loved this woman.

He was about to ask her if she was ready to go again when his vision started to get fuzzy around the edges.

Jason knew what was happening, a vision was coming to him. Though he had the power to look into the future to see anything he wanted, if it was important enough, the vision came involuntarily to him.

What he saw made him snap up and search blindly for his cellphone.

Leah rested a hand on her love's bicep, "Jason, what's going on?"

Jason ignored her and kept on with his frantic search.

Leah snarled, "Jason Andrew Cole, you tell me what the hell is going on right now before I kick your ass into next week!"

Jason paused and looked over to Leah. He gave a sheepish smile, "Sorry, Love," he leaned over to kiss her, "I just need to find my cell."

"Why?"

"To text Jessica," came his reply.

Leah flopped back on the bed. Not that she minded all the visions he had, but sometimes they could come at the strangest times.

"Why do you feel the need to involve yourself in your sister's love life? She needs to figure out what she wants. She can't just expect Jacob to come running to her and begging her to be with him."

Jason found his cell and typed off a quick text to his older sister.

When he laid back in bed, the irony of Leah's statement made him smile.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" Leah asked crudely.

All the time spent as a bitter bitch after Sam left her, sometimes made its way back into her personality. But Jason had learned to take it in stride.

"Nothing, Love, just the thought of having you by my side forever brings a smile to my face."

Leah snorted but she was still trying to hide a smile, "Come here you corny SOB and show me how much you love me."

Jason laughed, "What did I do to deserve you?"

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" Alice exclaimed, giving the human her gift.

She blushed and graciously thanked her before opening the present.

Jessica's phone vibrated in her pocket.

She pulled it out and saw that there was text from her brother.

She smiled, and opened it, but the message made her freeze.

**He phased.**

It said simply.

"Ouch, paper cut," came Bella's voice.

Then the shit hit the fan.

The bead of blood ran down the tip of her finger and splashed – what seemed like slow-motion – on to the floor.

Jasper's thin hold on his control broke as he sprinted towards Bella.

Edward yelled and collided with him halfway.

Jessica grabbed Bella and ran out of the room and outside the house.

Bella was shaking either in fear or with shock. Jessica could hear the struggles of Jasper, as well as howling.

"Don't worry Bells, I'll take care of you," she whispered in her ear as she rocked the scared human.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Paul rolled on to his back, rubbing his neck.

He was actually starting to regret challenging Jacob to yet another fight.

Jake was a good opponent, but Paul always came out on top. But lately, Paul's been having trouble keeping the young wolf down. And this time, Jake just might beat him.

The huge russet wolf glared at him as Paul took a second to catch his breath. Paul leaped and phased and attacked from above. But Jacob saw this coming and dodged out of the way.

The two were fighting so fiercely that they almost didn't hear the rusty truck rumbling down Jake's driveway.

The two stopped fighting long enough to phase, pull on some clothes and see who was coming.

When they saw it was Bella, Paul scoffed and said, "This isn't over, Black."

He then ran off to do God knows what.

This was the first time that Jake would be seeing Bella since he became a wolf. And he was a little worried to see her reaction, he changed a lot in the few weeks.

When Bella stepped out of the truck, all Jake could think was that she looked like hell.

There were bags under her eyes, she must have lost twenty pounds, her clothes were wrinkled, nails bitten down to the nub, her hair was matted; she looked no different than your common homeless bum.

Jake ran up to her, "Bella? Is everything okay?"

That's when her eyes started to water, "They left Jake, he left me."

Jacob gathered her in his arms and squeezed her as she cried.

Jacob wasn't there but he'd heard about the Edward breaking up with her in the woods and the Cullens leaving.

Not only was it breaking her heart that they'd left, it had hurt Jacob too. He'd finally beat Jessica's whereabouts out of Jason to find out she was in Forks this whole time.

But as soon as he got the mindset to go see her at the Cullens' house, he heard that they'd skipped town and Jason wasn't about to tell him where.

It was the most frustrating thing Jacob could go through; he was missing Jessica a lot, much more than he should if she was only a friend. Could he have more serious feelings about her?

No, he can't; what about Bella? Wasn't she the love of his life?

While sobs racked her body, Jacob looked down at the frail Bella. A few months ago he might have creamed his pants with the thought of having her so close, but now, he didn't have intimate feelings for her anymore. He cared, yeah, but like a sister.

"Come on, Bells, I'll take you out to do something fun; you know, to cheer you up a bit."

She looked up – really looked up – at Jacob and smiled, "Thanks Jake, let's go."

**oOoOoOoOo**

Jessica looked up from the homework she was doing.

It had been three months since the 'Bella birthday incident,' and the Cullens had fled to Alaska on Edward's request. Jessica could see how much it hurt him to be away from her, yet he didn't go running back to Forks like she knew he wanted to do.

At first, Jessica thought his actions were stupid, why run away from someone who loves you? Then she realized that this situation was similar to her own. Only, she knew that Jacob didn't love her, he might even hate her; and that made it all the more painful.

She saw Rose standing outside her room, leaning up against the door frame. Her arms crossed over her chest, her long, think blond hair tumbled over her shoulder. She was posing like a model and wasn't even trying.

"What's up, Rose?" Jessica asked her.

She just shrugged and said, "I'm just sick of seeing Edward mope around the house. So I came up here to get some relief from him."

Jessica just nodded and went back to her homework. She didn't notice that her thoughts had drifted until she got an answer of 42 when she needed to add 40 and 5.

Rose sighed loudly and plopped on her bed.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"You're moping too," she complained.

Jessica smiled, "No, I'm not."

Rose sat up, "Uh, yes, you are. It wasn't so bad in Forks because you were a thirty minute drive from him. But now that we're a whole country away, you're moping just like Edward."

Jessica frowned at Rosalie's logic. She really was basking in the fact that she and Jacob may never be together.

It pained her so much that she started to cry and didn't even realize it until Rosalie handed her tissues.

Rose's look softened, "Come on, tell me about it."

Then Jessica proceeded to spill her guts.

**oOoOoOoOo**

It hurt so bad that it brought Jacob to his knees.

A sudden pain in his heart paralyzed him to the point where he couldn't control the tears.

The pack surrounded him quickly, wondering what happened to Jacob.

They were all just about to go patrolling when Jacob fell to the ground.

"Paul, get Billy," Sam ordered.

Paul quickly phased and ran off into the forest.

Sam stooped down low and spoke calmly to Jake.

"What's going on Jake? Tell me."

"It hurts," he barely managed to get out.

"What hurts? Your chest?" Sam asked.

Jake nodded and let out another moan.

Sam sat back and observed the young wolf in pain.

It reminded him of something, he just couldn't remember what it was.

It was the sound of Paul running back with Billy in tow that refocused his thoughts.

Billy rolled up to his son and helped him to calm down enough to where they could load him up and take him to see Emily; she was the closest thing they had to a doctor that knew about them.

It was one hour later and still no one knew why Jacob was in so much pain.

Sam was pacing outside the room where Jake lay, moaning in pain occasionally.

It was on the tip of his tongue. Sam knew what was going on but at the same time he didn't.

It was Emily who helped him to remember. Emily was cooking, and in her usual fashion, she was moving around the room very quickly.

It was when she hit her hip on the edge of the counter did Sam realize it.

He could feel it as much as she could. A sharp pain in his heart – it was a part of his imprint on her. Sam didn't feel the actual physical pain that Emily does. It's more of the emotion kind that he feels.

Since his accident hurt her enough to make her yell out, it affected Sam. And this what Sam was trying to remember.

Jake was, in a way, feeling 'sympathy pains' from his imprint.

Sam burst into the room to find Billy holding Jake's hand and whispering to him.

"Why didn't you tell me you imprinted?" Sam asked with a smile on his face.

Jake looked at him like he'd grown another head, "Imprinted? What the hell is that?"

Then it occurred to Sam, he never really explained that part to Jake.

But Billy knew about it, "What does an imprint have to do with this?"

But Billy trailed off as he realized the same thing that Sam did.

"But Jake hasn't imprinted on anyone."

Jacob groaned, "What's imprinting?" he asked.

The two elders ignored him, "But that's the only thing that explains the pain."

"If someone doesn't explain to me, right now, what this imprinting deal is, I swear I'll…" Jake threatened but his father cut him off.

"It's a rare thing to happen, but somehow almost all the wolves in our pack have imprinted. It's the most beautiful thing that could happen to a wolf."

Jake looked to Sam, "Could you explain please, he's talking in riddles again."

Sam sighed and ran a hand over his face, "Your imprint."

Jacob looked blank.

"You know, 'The One', the person you can't live without, that you'd die for?"

Jacob still looked lost.

Then frustrated, the two yelled simultaneously, "Your soul mate!"

_Soul mate?_ Jacob thought, and only one name could come to mind.

_Jessica?_


	10. Chapter VIII

**A/N:** So here's the next chapter. Sorry for the lack of update, life's been crazy. Just so you know, this is NOT the end of the story even though it seems like it could be. I just wanted a little happiness to come out of the story before any of the drama started. Remember, I need one review before I update again. Thanks for reading, and enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

"I can't take it anymore!" Edward yelled; but it didn't really sound like he was yelling. It was almost like he was trying his best to not burst into tears – if vampires could cry, that is.

"What can't you take, Edward? You're the mind reader, not me," Carlisle replied.

Then Edward took a seat and slumped down in it.

He had called the whole family – including Jessica, even though she didn't really consider herself family, even though the Cullens did – to a meeting and everyone was eager to hear what he had to say.

Edward said, barely over a whisper, "I can't take being away from her anymore. It's killing me, I- I'm not strong enough. I need her by my side…"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and stood up, "Okay everyone, Mr. Moody here has changed his mind. Let's all pack up and move our asses back to Forks."

With that everyone ignored the rest of Edward's musings and went to load all their belongings into boxes.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Jacob threw himself on to his bed with a huge sigh.

He couldn't take the charade of being this normal high school teen when he was anything but. High school was hard enough without the issue of patrolling, fighting off vampires, and imprinting.

After the Cullens left, Jacob had fun with Bella; trying to occupy her mind so that she didn't fall into the zombie-like stage that she was in for months before.

But as soon as the Cullens returned – much to Jacob's chagrin – Bella dropped him like a sack of potatoes. It might have hurt more if Jacob was still in love with her.

And that brought him to the thought of Jessica. The Cullens have been back for a few weeks now and Jacob knew for a fact that Jessica was with them, he just didn't have the courage to go see her.

Jacob was sure that he was seeing her everywhere he went – but maybe it was just the imprinting he was going through.

After he felt, what they called 'imprint pains', Sam explained in detail what imprinting was. Jacob just had one question though; he hadn't laid eyes on Jessica since he started phasing. All the times he'd been with her were when he was still 'human'. So how could he have imprinted on her?

This confused everyone who knew about his imprint – which meant that the whole pack knew. Though there was a bright side to all this, Paul finally left Jacob alone.

Jacob guessed that he understood why Jessica could never really love him. As a female wolf, she had imprinted but couldn't act on it because Jacob wasn't ready for her. Though she bided her time by going out with Paul, it was never really going anywhere.

Paul wanted to hate Jessica for using him, but he cared for her so much that it was hard for him. Paul now saw why Leah was so bitter for all those years.

Jacob's thoughts had wondered to the point where he almost didn't hear the knock on his door.

"Jacob, Bella's here to see you," his father said from the other side.

That got Jacob up and he ran over to see what she wanted.

"Hey Bells," he greeted when he was at the front door.

Bella smiled at him; she looked much better now, though she was still working on putting back on the weight she lost.

"Hey Jake, I just came over to deliver this to you."

Jacob was confused as he took the letter. While he stared at it, Bella got in her ancient truck and drove off.

Jacob sat on his doorstep and opened the handwritten letter on plain notebook paper.

The scent from the letter hit his senses like a freight train. It smelled like Jessica.

_Dear Jake,_

_ I know you probably hate me right now, and I can't blame you. What happened with me and Paul, as well as with Embry was unforgivable; I just hope that you don't take that out on them, but on me. _

_ I guess I'm writing to say that you won't have to worry about me being around anymore, I'm going back to live with my parents in Spain. The Cullens have been so nice to take me in all this time, that I couldn't imagine mooching off them for a minute longer. _

_I came to La Push hoping to find my soul mate, and I did, I just can't stand the fact of him hating me, so now I'm leaving. I hope you have a wonderful life Jacob, and I hope you find that one special girl that will treat you right. _

_With love,_

_Jessica_

Jacob read and reread the letter for what seemed like the millionth time. He couldn't believe that Jessica thought he hated her.

But didn't he say something like that to her when she found him with Embry? He couldn't even remember what happened that day, it's so insignificant.

It was a stupid reason for them to be apart, especially when he cared for her so much. Jacob folded the note and put it in his pocket and ran over to Jason's house.

He was about to knock when the door flew open. Jacob almost rolled his eyes; of course, Jason must have been expecting him.

Jason motioned for him to enter and he did.

"I assumed you've read the note?" Jason asked him.

Jacob tapped his foot impatiently. He didn't have time for this; he needed to stop Jessica from leaving.

"Don't worry Jacob, she's already gone, but I'll help you get to her."

Jacob looked down at Jason, "You knew all of this was going to happen, didn't you?"

Jason scoffed, "Of course I did, and I know what's going to occur next, not that I'd tell you."

Jacob growled in frustration, "Then why didn't you try to stop it?"

"Because, the future is a delicate thing, if I don't let things play out as they should it could alter the future, i.e., people could _die_ Jacob."

Jacob was taken aback, "I'm sorry, Jason; for everything, I understand so much more since I've phased just like everyone had told me before. Can you look into the future and tell me what the right thing to do is?"

Jason just smiled, "I told my sister this: when in doubt, follow your heart."

Jacob returned the smile, "Well, I guess I'm going to meet your parents then."

**oOoOoOoOo**

Jessica sat there, overlooking the ocean. The sun was setting, and if she were a painter, or a photographer, she could have taken a picture. It was a beautiful sight, but it didn't affect her much, for she was hurting.

It was very hard for Jessica to leave her imprint before their relationship even began.

But the person who said it is better to love and have lost, than to have never loved at all was right. Though she was in pain, she wouldn't have traded her short time in La Push for anything.

Her other brother, Justin, came out to sit beside her. Due to his ability, he was able to see exactly what happened while she was away.

"I'm sorry, Sis," he said to her.

Jessica laughed and hugged her little brother. That was as sentimental as he got.

"I'm okay," she replied.

He turned her to him, "No, you're not. But we're here for you, every step of the way."

She let a tear fall as she kissed her brother on the cheek, "Thank you Justin, I appreciate it."

Justin nodded, "I'll leave you be, but if you need anything, call on me."

Jessica nodded and turned her attention back to the remaining moments of the sunset.

As Justin walked back into the house, he swore if he ever met Jacob that he was going to tear him a new one.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Jacob looked slightly intimidated by the house on the coast. It was a lot like the Cullens' only it had a more modern façade.

Jacob walked up to the front door and knocked. A beautiful woman, with the same coloring as him, answered the door.

"Yes? May I help you?" she asked.

Jacob wrung his hands in nervousness, "Hi, I'm Jacob…"

He didn't get to finish because soon a man, that looked so much like Jason, came up behind her.

"You." Was all he said before the man jumped and attacked him.

"What's going on out here?" asked, from the smell of him, a vampire.

"I'm not sure dear, but I can only assume this is the Jacob that Jessica mentioned."

"Then just why is Justin fighting him?" the vampire asked.

There was silence and Jacob can only assume she shrugged.

There was a sigh, "Justin, get off of him and come inside."

Jacob was no match for Justin for at the last moment, Justin punched him in the jaw so hard that he was sure it was broken.

Justin got up and said, "And _that,_ was for breaking my sister's heart. Now get your ass inside so we can clean you up, you douche bag."

Jacob took Justin's offered hand got up, cradling his jaw.

What Jacob assumed as Jessica's mother came up beside him and said, "Did you really have to break his jaw, Justin?"

Justin just shrugged as they helped him into the kitchen where Jessica's mother set his jaw to where it would heal correctly.

In a few moments, it was back to normal and Jacob could talk.

"So we all know who you are, but you don't know us," said the vampire.

"This is Sonya, Jessica's mother," he pointed to the, by her scent, werewolf.

"The one who punched you is Justin, Jason's twin," by scent, he smelled like werewolf too.

"And I am Jessica's father, Martin." Now this is what confused the hell out of him.

"How can you be her father?" Jacob asked.

He sighed, "She never told you, did she?"

Confused, Jacob said, "Told me what?"

"Great, now we're going to have to give him the whole story on just how a vampire-werewolf hybrid is possible," Justin said.

Jacob was so shocked that the world starting spinning, "If he passes out, I am _so_ out of here."

Then, like Justin predicted, Jacob passed out.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Jessica sighed, the sun was now gone and the beginnings of night had commenced.

Jessica assumed that it was time for her to return inside but that's where memories of the time spent in La Push would rain down on her and she'd break down once more.

All she wanted was to stay out here and not have to think about anything anymore. But even more than that, she just wanted to spend the rest of her existence with Jake.

"Jessica?" a voice called out to her.

She turned around and what she saw there brought tears to her eyes.

"J- Jacob?" her voice quivered as she said his name.

He looked just as she remembered, yet he looked different at the same time.

He lost the baby fat that used to hang on his cheeks because his face was now chiseled as only a man's would be. He grew a few more inches and his body took on more muscle.

Jacob couldn't believe his sight either; as soon as their eyes connected all other thoughts fled from his mind.

Her skin was still sun-kissed; her black hair flowed around her shoulders showing the tint of red in them. Her amber eyes appraised him and were shining with unshed tears. Jacob thought he had missed her, but he didn't realize how much until now, when she was only a few yards away from him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper.

Her voice washed over him like waves and he shivered.

"I thought it would be obvious. I'm here to bring you back to La Push."

Jacob took a step closer to her, to where if he reached out, he could touch her.

"Why would you want to do that? I thought you hated me."

Jacob scoffed, "You don't know how far away from the truth that is. Jess, I made a huge mistake in distancing you from me. Whatever I said, I didn't mean it. I was just an immature little kid that was frustrated because he was always kept out of the loop. I guess I couldn't take it because you were new and you knew all the inside stuff while I'd been there forever and I was still confused."

"What are you trying to say, Jacob?" she asked and took a step closer to him.

So close that she could feel the heat radiating from him.

"I guess I'm trying to say that I want you to come back to La Push with me."

"Why?"

Jacob swallowed; did he really want to spill his guts to her?

"Because, well, I have feelings for you that I need to explore…"

Jessica was smiling; she knew what he meant even though he didn't say those three small words.

But then her face fell, "Jacob, you don't know about me. I'm very different from everyone else."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I know."

Jessica raised an eyebrow, "What do you know?"

"That you're half vampire and half werewolf? Or that your brother is very overprotective and has a mean right hook?"

She gasped, "Yeah, your parents filled me in before I came out here. Let's just say that there's nothing that could keep me away from you now because I still have the same feelings for you even despite what you are."

Jessica closed her eyes and let the tears flow down her cheeks. For some reason, a huge weight was lifted off her chest. It might have been the fact that she didn't have to hide from Jake what she was, or maybe it was the fact that they could now be together.

Warm hands enveloped her face and thumbs wiped the tears away. "Jessica, please don't cry. I have a feeling that I have caused enough of your tears and I don't want it to be that way anymore."

"They're tears of joy, Jake. You just don't understand how happy I am right now." And for an added measure, she actually grinned at him.

He smiled along with her as he pulled her in for a huge hug.

"You're the only woman for me, Jess, never forget it."

She looked up at him, "What about Bella?"

"Please, I love her, but like a sister. You're the one that's on my mind 24/7."

Jessica smiled once again reached up on her tip-toes to give him a quick peck.

But Jacob wouldn't have that and he drew her closer and covered her lips with his. The fire blazed in between them as hands roamed each others' bodies. Jacob tugged on Jessica's lip with his teeth and she granted him access to her mouth.

Jacob moaned with the taste of her, it was something that would be embedded in his mind forever. The spicy taste of cinnamon overtook his sense as he kissed her.

Their tongues explored the other's mouth, committing it to memory, even though there would definitely be more kisses to come.

When they finally pulled away breathless, Jacob said to his mate, "Let's go home."


	11. Chapter IX

**A/N: Another chapter! Remember to review to get the next one! Thanks to my 3 reviewers that inspired me so, so, so very much! Enjoy everyone! :)

* * *

****Chapter IX**

"Oh look, the happy couple is back," said Jason.

Jessica and Jacob smiled and swung their intertwined hands.

"Yup, the big idiot finally came to his senses," Jessica replied.

Jacob was about to reply when there was a ringing deeper in the house.

Jason murmured to himself, "What did you do?"

"What's going on, Jason?" Jessica asked her brother.

He just smiled, "Nothing you need to worry about right now."

That's when Leah walked in, "Jason that was Sam. He said that he's holding a pack meeting; it's very important."

Jessica looked to Jason for information, but the look in his eyes was clear; she would learn nothing from him until it was time.

Leah and Jacob phased and ran ahead of the two siblings. Jason was about to take off when Jessica held his arm.

"Jason, please, give me a clue as to what is happening."

But her brother just shook his head, "You know I can't tell you anything, Jessica. But I will assure you that it'll all be okay."

Jessica sighed and conceded, there was no way she was about to pry it out of her brother.

Jason and Jessica arrived a few moments after Leah and Jacob. All four walked into Emily and Sam's house to see the rest of the pack sitting and waiting.

When she walked in, Jessica was greeted warmly, for Jacob was not the only one who had missed her.

After she was released from the numerous hugs, Jessica went over to Paul, who had been staring at her the whole time.

"Hi Paul," she said.

It was awkward because Paul just continued to stare at her. She wanted to say something but she didn't know what. What do you say to the man that you practically used? Sorry just didn't seem like enough.

Luckily, Sam chose that moment to walk in.

"Hello everyone, I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called this meeting." There were collective nods.

"Well, I received a call from the Cullens. Apparently the vampire that we have been trying to track for the past few months has come up with a plan. Victoria has turned a large amount of people and is trying to create a newborn army. And with this army she is going to attack the Cullens."

"What does this have to do with us?" Paul asked from the corner.

"The Cullens want our help to defeat the newborns." Sam replied. Paul stood up and yelled, "Why the hell would we want to help them? Make those newborns kill them off, we shouldn't give a damn; less leeches around here."

Sam was visibly angry, "The reason why we are helping them is because if those newborn were to come to Forks and La Push, they could kill only God knows how many people. We are the protectors of this land, and if it means to work with our enemy to keep our people safe, then damn it, that's what we're going to do."

Paul growled and stormed out of the house. Jessica was torn between staying to hear more or going after him.

Jacob squeezed her waist, "Go on," he said. He seemed to understand what was going through her mind.

She smiled at him and raced off to find Paul.

Jessica found him brooding over the water from the edge of a cliff.

She snuck up behind him and just watched him for a while. Being careful not to breathe and alert him that she was there.

"I hope you're not thinking of jumping," Jessica said, aloud.

Paul jumped, obviously not knowing she was there. The surprise drained off his face and was replaced by anger.

"What do you want?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Jessica sighed and sat on a bleached log. "Paul, I know you must hate me…"

Paul interrupted her, "Damn straight."

She rolled her eyes and continued, "But you don't understand what my motives were. You don't know what it was like for me to have my soul mate so close to me, yet so far away at the same time."

"So you decided to use me in the mean time, right?" he said.

Jessica winced at the harshness in his tone, "That's what I'm sorry about. I shouldn't have used you like that. It was a selfish thing for me to do. But you were the one who asked me out, if my memory recalls. What would you have done if I said no?"

Paul growled, "Don't try to pin this on me, Jessica! I loved you and you shattered my heart into a million pieces!"

It was silent for a few moments.

"You _loved_ me?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, I did, and still do," he replied in a whisper. "It was one of the biggest mistakes of my life to fall for you since you don't share my feelings, but no matter how hard I try, I just can't make them go away."

Jessica started to tear up, "Paul, I'm so sorry, I- I never thought… I'm sorry," she murmured.

Paul just shook his head, "Yeah, I'm sorry too. I should have just ignored you the first moment I saw you; it would have saved us all a lot of heartache."

Then Paul walked away as Jessica sat there trying her best not to cry. It was all so messed up. To be honest she _had_ been selfish. Jessica just assumed that Paul was this badass that would never fall in love, so using him wouldn't have been so awful. She never thought that he might actually have feelings for her.

It appeared like every time she picked up the pieces of her life, it all seemed to crumble again.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Jessica walked back into the house in somewhat of a daze. Of course, Jacob picked up on this immediately and was by her side just as quickly.

Jacob gave her a look of concern but she just returned a weak smile. This did not appease him at all. But Jessica was not the kind to discuss certain matters with certain ears listening, so it would have to wait until she reached back home.

Jacob filled Jessica in on what she missed. The pack had decided they would help the Cullens to defeat the newborn army and would have to start training with the Cullens.

This brought Jessica out of her daze. The pack still didn't know about her other side; as far as they knew, Jessica was a four hundred year old werewolf, not a four hundred year old werewolf/vampire.

What would they think of her if she were to tell them? Jacob accepted her, but he was her mate, he had to have accepted her; they were bound for eternity no matter what.

But the pack, who so blatantly expressed their dislike for vampires, might not be so welcoming to her. They might even kick Jacob out the pack for associating with her. Jessica knew that this would be a very bad situation because Jacob was nothing without his brothers. He needed his pack, especially since he was rightfully the Alpha.

Jessica made a note to discuss this with Jason. He would know whether the pack would accept them or not, and what they should do about it.

It was getting late and many of the younger wolves had school the next morning, including Jacob. So the meeting was adjourned and the pack members all went their separate ways.

Jacob still lived with Billy, but he did spend a good amount of time over at Jessica's. So much that he had his own toothbrush and a section of the dresser designated just for him.

Jessica smiled at the thought; Jacob was barely seventeen, the fact that he was practically living with her was outrageous when you looked at it. But Billy understood the bond between the two and made Jacob promise that once Jake didn't make Billy a grandfather before he graduated, Billy would allow him to continue with the living arrangements.

Jacob pulled up to Jessica's house in her Mercedes. Though Jacob had his beloved Rabbit, he just couldn't refuse the urge to drive the sleek sports car.

Jessica was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that Jacob had carried her upstairs, bridal style, until he was gently laying her on her bed.

She looked up at him with a smile. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

He just smiled back and kissed her forehead, "I know, but I wanted to."

Jacob kicked off his shoes and made himself comfortable on her California king sized bed. Such a bed was necessary when the shortest person sleeping in it was six feet tall.

Jacob wrapped his arms around Jessica and brought her close. "Okay, tell me what's going on."

Jessica sighed and relaxed into his embrace, "Well, first, when I went to go talk to Paul he told me that he loved me… that he _still_ loved me and he wished that he had ignored me when we first met to spare him the heartache."

Jacob inhaled sharply at the word 'love' and Jessica twisted to look up into his face. It was a perfect mask of indifference that made Jessica smile.

"Are you jealous, Jake?" she asked.

He looked down at her, his deep brown eyes piercing her soul, "No, I'm just…"He trailed off.

"Yes?" Jessica said.

Jacob shook his head, "Okay, so Paul hates you. What's the big deal?"

Jessica sighed and allowed the change of subject.

"Sorry to compare it to this, but it's a lot like the love triangle that was between you, Bella and Edward."

Jacob squinted, "What do you mean?"

"Think of it like this, I'm Bella, you're Edward and Paul is you."

"Paul is me?"

"Yes, Paul is you, now shut up and listen. You and I are going to be together forever, no matter what. But Paul aka you, is still in love me aka Bella, even though I'm with you aka Edward."

Jacob blinked, "Get it?" Jessica asked.

He remained silent and Jessica sighed. "You are so slow."

Jacob laughed at her, "No, you're just too smart for me," he said with a kiss to the side of her mouth.

"It's a good thing too, 'cause if I were as dumb as you our kids would be retards."

Jacob gasped, "Hey! I take offense to that, and I'm not _that_ stupid."

Jessica stretched up and kissed him gently.

"Was there something else that was bothering you?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was about the training with the Cullens. They know about me – and not that I think they'd tell anyone – but what's going to happen when the pack finds out? Are they gonna shun me? And you as well, since we're together?"

Jacob pulled Jessica closer, "First, no one said they have to know right now. And second, even if they did find out, they wouldn't lay a finger on you over my dead body. If they can't accept you for who you are, even if you are half-vampire, then that's not the kind of pack I want to belong to."

"So you're saying we don't have to tell them at all?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Now go to sleep and stop letting all these little things worry you."

Jessica sighed and crawled her way up Jacob's body. She was now face to face with him, "What if I don't wanna go to sleep just yet?"

Jacob grinned, "If you don't want to sleep, then what do you want to do?"

Jessica tapped a finger on her chin thoughtfully, "This."

She leaned down and pressed her lips on to his. Jacob grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer.

One of his large hands tangled itself in her hair, while the other played with the hem of her shirt.

When their tongues shyly met each other Jacob groaned and fisted his hand tighter into Jessica's hair.

Jessica felt so enveloped in heat that she felt like she was about to melt from the intensity of it, especially when Jacob became brave enough to sneak his hand underneath her shirt. She soon had to pull away because she couldn't take anymore.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" Jacob started apologizing but Jessica cut him off with one finger.

"Don't worry about it, Jake. You didn't see me protesting."

And with that, Jessica leaned her head on Jacob's chest and promptly fell asleep.


	12. Chapter X

**A/N: So another chapter! Nothing really exciting happens, it's just me setting up more drama to come. I hope you guys don't hate me for creating the big riff in between Jessica and Paul. I really didn't mean for it be such a big deal, but sometimes the stories just write themselves. Next chapter should be training and stuff and a couple after that should be the newborn war. I might even introduce the rest of the family! ;) Remember to review so you can get Chapter 11. Enjoy!

* * *

****Chapter X**

Jessica awoke to two strong arms wrapped around her middle. She smiled for when she moved, they tightened, as if they were afraid she would leave.

But that wasn't the reason why she was awake. She was awake because of an insistent banging on her front door.

It seemed to wake Jake as well because he rolled closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Good morning, beautiful."

Jessica grinned and turned around to kiss him.

"Good morning. Now who in the world is banging on my door at," she looked at the clock, "eight thirty on a Saturday morning?"

Jake just shrugged and used Jessica's shoulder blade as shield from the sun.

"I don't know, but whoever it is needs to go away."

Then a voice came from down the stairs, at the front door.

"Get your lazy asses up; I have a message from Sam!"

Jessica recognized the voice as Paul, and she sighed.

"Why would Sam send Paul to give me a message?" she asked more to herself, but Jacob had a reply, "Because he's stupid and he doesn't know anything about what has gone down between you two."

Jessica just shook her head while she untangled herself from Jacob's arms.

"For an Alpha, Sam is pretty clueless."

Jessica bounded down the stairs, fixing her hair and straightening her night gown. The blue silky fabric brushed her tan thighs as she tried to make it a bit longer.

When she opened the door she saw Paul there leaning up against the beam that held up her front porch.

At the sound of the door, Paul looked towards Jessica and his eyes raked over her body so much that she suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"You said you had a message from Sam?" she asked.

Paul shook his head and cleared his throat, "Yeah, um, the bloodsuckers contacted him saying they want to talk to you. For what reason, he doesn't know. Sam didn't even know that the Cullens knew about you."

Jessica shook her head, "He really is clueless," she said to herself.

"Ha, yeah; everyone in the pack knows that's where you spent your 'alone' time," he finished with an eye roll.

Jessica suddenly got very angry, "Paul, I know what happened between us was an unfortunate occurrence but I don't need you being a jerk adding on to all the problems I have!"

Paul scoffed, "What problems might you have, hm? You have your little fuck bunny up there, at your beck and call. You have immeasurable amounts of money; and apparently, you have the Cullens wrapped around your little finger, so what's _so_ horrible about your life?"

Jessica's hair lit on fire at the same time Jacob pulled her back into the house.

"Paul, I think you need to leave," he said it calmly, but the look in his eyes was murderous. How dare Paul talk about his imprint like that!

Paul just gave a harsh laugh and shook his head, "Oh look, fuck bunny to the rescue!"

At that moment, Jessica pushed Jacob aside and came up into Paul's face.

"Get the hell off my property," she said to him.

Paul's eyes widened at the sight of her flaming hair and he stumbled back.

"What- what's with your hair?"

"This is what happens when I get angry. And this," Jessica formed a fire ball in her hand and looked at it thoughtfully, "is for the douche bag that happened to piss me off."

Paul looked from her to the fire ball in her hand and back, and decided that he ought to get his ass outta there.

When Paul disappeared into the forest, Jacob pulled Jessica back into the house.

"Ouch," he murmured when he came in contact with Jessica's skin.

"Jacob!" she said and ran over to look at his hand.

It was a third degree burn, but it was healing quickly. In a matter of moments, the burn was nothing more than a pink, irritated spot.

"Jake, baby, I'm so sorry; you shouldn't touch me when I'm mad. My temperature can spike to scorching degrees."

Jake noticed that her hair was back to normal and came up to hug her cautiously.

"Oh Jess, what were you thinking? Now Paul's seen you and he's going to be suspicious."

Jessica gasped, she had never thought about that! She forgot that she was just a regular wolf to the rest of the pack. Now Paul knows something's different about her, and it's bad enough that he already has a vendetta against her.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Jacob wanted to go with her to the Cullens' house but Jessica insisted that he stay and run damage control in the case that Paul decide to run his big mouth.

When Jessica got to the house, she was surprised to find Jason there already with an angry look on his face.

Alice was sitting looking at Jason in amazement, happy that she had found someone like her; while the rest of the Cullens looked uneasy.

Edward was holding Bella's hand while she gnawed on her lower lip to the point where Jessica thought it might bleed.

Reading Jessica's thoughts, Edward silently told Bella to stop the chewing, in the case that it would bleed and it would be just like her birthday party all over again.

"I take it's an important matter if Jason's here," Jessica started and plopped down next to Rosalie. The two smiled at each other before turning their attention to Carlisle.

"Surprisingly, this matter has nothing to do with army of newborns heading our way," he stated.

Jason just waved him off and continued an angry pace in front of them all, "Yeah, yeah. There's a battle, Victoria's killed, blah, blah, blah, some get hurt, nothing serious, yada, yada, yada, happy ending."

Then Jason suddenly stopped and looked up at Jessica, "But it was when I was looking at how the battle would turn out when I saw the next tidbit."

"What?" Jessica asked. She was nervous as to what Jason saw because if it frazzled him so much, then it must be bad.

"Guess what these two," Jason pointed to Edward and Bella, "did while you were reuniting with Jacob."

Jessica blushed slightly at the mention of Jake and said, "I could do without all the theatrics, Jace."

Jason sighed, "They pissed them off, Jessica. They pissed them off to the point where they're going to come down here and _kill us all!"_

"Jason! Who the hell are you talking about?" Jessica stood up and yelled at her brother.

Who would kill them? She and her siblings were the most powerful beings alive; there weren't many people who could defeat her family, except…

Jessica turned to the couple, small sparks travelled from the tip of her hair all the way to the roots until it was lit up, much like this morning.

"You went to Italy," she said slowly, gritting her teeth, while Jason nodded along, "went to the most powerful coven on the face of the earth… and _pissed them off?"_ she finished with a yell and flames erupted around her, much like in the cartoon Hercules when Hades gets angry.

Bella flinched as Edward stood to protect her, but Jessica could clearly see the fear in his eyes.

Jessica took a deep breath and attempted to calm herself, so she started pacing while Jason took her seat beside Rosalie.

"It- it didn't seem like they were m-mad," Bella whispered.

Jessica threw her gaze to her and the human shrunk. Jessica just growled and continued pacing.

"What happened exactly?" Jessica asked when Jason raised his hand timidly, like a school boy that wasn't sure if his answer would be correct or not.

"Jess, I just wanted you to know that you should concentrate on the newborn war; the Volturi won't be coming any time soon, I just wanted you to know."

Jessica just sighed, "I'm going back home. I'll see you guys tonight when the wolves come over to train."

Then, suddenly feeling very tired, Jessica ran back to her house, hoping her mate might make her feel better.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"You wanna talk about it?" Jacob asked without even turning around from the stove, when Jessica walked in. She could smell the eggs cooking and hear the bacon sizzling, and realized that she hadn't eaten all day.

"Nope and how did you know?" she asked.

Jacob put all the food on the counter and walked over to her. He opened his arms wide and she walked into them with a sigh.

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Because I know you, and the imprint lets me feel your emotions, and it's telling me you're stressed."

Jessica smiled, "Is all that for me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I already ate."

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to go shopping again since you eat the same amount of food that would serve a family of four."

Jacob rolled his eyes and joined Jessica at the table as she ate.

"I'm a growing wolf; I need all the nourishment I can get."

Jessica smiled and they fell into a comfortable silence, then Jacob asked, "Jessica, don't you feel kinda weird being with me since I'm barely seventeen and you're going on 421?"

Jessica laughed and shrugged, "I guess you can say I'm the ultimate cougar."

She kissed Jacob softly, "Plus," she added, "age ain't nothing but a number and love knows no age, and bunch of other inspirational quotes."

Jacob laughed while Jessica washed her dishes and went upstairs.

She took off her jeans and shirt, and climbed into bed in her bra and underwear.

She snuggled into her pillow and closed her eyes. But soon enough, there was a warm body beside her.

"Hm, I wonder who this could be? It is Pierce, my lover from 1892?"

Jacob growled, "I wish," he said grumpily and bit down on Jessica's neck.

She squeaked and turned to face him, "You did not just bite me!"

Jacob grinned, "I think I just did."

"Do it again and I won't hesitate to bite you back, Black. You forget my other half."

Jacob looked thoughtful, "Jessica, what would happen if you were to drink a werewolf's blood?"

Jessica shrugged, "Regular vampires can't do it, it'd be like drinking something absolutely horrid; but I can, it'd be like any other blood, why?"

"What if I said I wanted you to bite me?"

Jessica's eyes got wide, "No, Jake, I'm going to drink your blood!"

"Why not? You said it'd be like any other blood and I know you haven't fed in a while."

Jessica was speechless against his argument. Why was she afraid to bite him? She didn't have venom, it's not like she'd turn him into anything.

"We have to train tonight; you'll be weak from the blood loss. Maybe after all stuff is over with, I'll put some thought into it."

Jacob pouted and buried his face in her chest. "Fine, then don't bite me, see if I care."

Jessica laughed and ran her fingers through his soft hair. "It's times like these where you really show your age."


End file.
